it's snowing
by Xx shimmering starlight xX
Summary: winter was never Lucy's fave season. Damn the cold.But cold made Lucy go crack AKA get a 105 degree fever. Crack Lucy was crazy, but going crazy helped you realize your feelings in a bold way, for Lucy and her dense dragon slayer, it was all the truth. NaLu, fluff, seasoned with humor. And ofsourse, sneaky, sneaky Mirajane...


**_It's snowing…._**

* * *

Winter was probably the most confusing season in Lucy Heartfilia's POV.  
Of course, the cute outfits that came at the malls of magnolia would pull her into a world of absolute bliss, but later WOULD put her in crisis for that month's rent. But the rent wasn't the dark side of her winter life.

It was that, damn, stupid, bakatistic cold that really pissed her off.  
Sometimes, she wished she was Gray. THAT was something she would only think when she would be pushed to the brink of her tolerance. The celestial mage would always envy her friend for his extreme tolerance of cold, no, what she was experiencing now would have to be defined as being FROZEN.

'Achoo!'

'Dammit'

as Lucy wiped her nose with the 200th tissue of that day, she mentally cursed herself and that stupid pink-haired friend of hers. She wouldn't need to go to that wretched Mt. hak, uhh, something if NATSU didn't eat all her food and destroyed her furniture while trying to make fire-chocolate, no questions, no comments.

She was really pissed; no wonder she was cursing everything and everybody around her, what the hell was wrong with her?

That was another mystery, something _was _wrong with her.

Lucy would constantly feel that butterflies were flying in her stomach, and she would have this warmth rising from the pit of her stomach until it reached her cheeks, and it felt like the whole of her face was glowing pink.

Pink, there it went again, for some reason, Lucy was constantly wearing pink these days, subconsciously, it was like that color would just jump in her hands every time she would check her closet.

And mostly, every time she was around Natsu, her head would feel dizzy, knees would become soft as jelly every time she looked straightly in her eyes, her palms would start to sweat every time she saw that goofy, toothy and adorable grin of his.  
'Damn..'

Lucy put her painful limbs in the air and let out a frustrated yawn,only to…

'KYAAA!'

There was a slam, and the rustling of a pair wings. And then there was his noisy outburst…

'OI! Lucy! You got any fish?'

'Aye! Fish!'

Fish?  
Fish?  
FISH!

'YOU…'

Natsu and Happy gulped loudly when they when they saw a purple murderous aura emanating from Lucy's silhouette.

'You barge in your friends apartment because you want FISH?'  
'But, Luucyy, We always come over for fish, aye!'

'Shut up! DAMN NEKO!'

And Lucy delivered the great Lucy kick as Happy was sent flying through the window.

"Aye! Lucy is scary!'

Happy would always wonder after that if Erza and Lucy were related.

Back to Lucy's apartment..

Lucy looked straight into Natsu's Onyx eyes with a death glare.

'So, that's what you do to a nakama who's sick?'

'L-Lucy…'  
'Shut up! And GET OUT before I kick your sorry ass!'

Lucy raised her hand to push him out, but, suddenly  
every thing turned black. And she felt as if the floor just moved away from her feet. And the only thing she heard and felt before crashing was the sound of Natsu's hurried footsteps, and the comforting warmth of his embrace.

'Lucy?'

* * *

As Lucy slowly opened her eyes, she saw a pair of worried onyx orbs looking into her chocolate brown ones. His Scarf wasn't in it's usual spot, which was his neck, and his rosy locks dangled on her forehead.

But when she opened her eyes completely, his expression had changed, his eyes turned back to their original cheerfulness. His lips that had dragged down pulled themselves up and was now flashing his toothy grin.

'LUCY! You almost gave me a heart attack!'  
'I…what?'

'Weirdo… You passed out, and Lucy, you shouldn't go around kicking people when you are having a 105 degree fever you know, geez luce, no wonder you passed out…, you got me worried you know.'

Natsu was blabbering on, but Lucy couldn't hear anything, all she felt was an intense amount of cold suffocating, even though she was under a blanket, maybe 2, but the cold was like a snake that was sliding against her body, suffocating her and leaving her body frigid, rigid and her teeth chattering.

There was something else,

Lucy couldn't think clearly, and all she wanted do now was to curl against the warmth emanating from Natsu's body.

The warmth was hypnotizing her. It was calling her to come nearer, And it felt, so… right.

Natsu was caught off guard as Lucy slowly cuddled closer to him. Her face was red, and her hair was a mess, and it lost its golden radiance.

"Luce, you're acting really weird ya'know?

Little did he know that Lucy was now on crack mode.

'What did you expect from a weirdo huh?'

'Huh?'  
'Don't huh me mister!' she spat, while her body fell limp on his arms.  
'Why do you have to be so damn dense? Why don't you get it when a girl likes you, huh? Oh, you think just cause you're a dragon slayer, you can be dense, huh? WELL IT"S NOT DAMMIT!'

'Luce, what are you talking about?'

Lucy was already pulling him by his scarf, closer to her, her eyes were, covered by her golden hair, a few tears were streaming by her flushed cheeks.

"you don't get it huh? HUH?, well I am pretty sure you would get it if I smacked you across the head, or got Erza to requip into her heaven's wheel armour!'

'Luce, your heads gone crack, we are gonna have to put water on your hea-'

'SCREW WATER! LISTEN TO ME GODDAMMIT!'

And Natsu gulped harder as Lucy cuddled even closer to him, their foreheads practically touching, and then she suddenly pressed her dry lips against his warm ones .

Natsu knew that Lucy was on crack, but this was too much for him to handle.  
Lucy slowly pulled herself up, putting her hand through his rosy hair, and a chilly gust of wind blew her golden hair on his face and the snowflake on her hair sparkled like pieces of diamonds in the dim light.

And the slowly her grip loosend, and she once again collapsed on his body, mumbling,

'You should get it now, mr. dense…'

Natsu couldn't help but smile at her pale and flushed face, innocent and angelic, lying on his arm.

For the first time ever, Lucy wasn't right.

He understood.

She didn't know that he liked her.  
Here SHE was the dense one.

He slowly cupped her feverish cheek, it was warm, and red, and it was welcoming, like a warm,tasty fire. He liked it.

He slowly placed a gentle kiss, lips only touching her delicate skin.

Maybe cracky Lucy wasn't so bad after all.

And after that day, winter and snowfall, would no longer be confusing to Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

_**At Fairy tail.**_

As the silver haired barmaid wiped the ever-wet glasses with a cloth, a blue exceed and a certain ice mage (NUDE) entered the guild.

'Aye Sir! We got the pictures!'

Mirajanes eyes sparkeled as she took the camara from Happy's hands, umm, pawsand and began squealing when she saw the video.

And then the scarlet demon appeared.

"GRAY! PUT ON SOME DAMN PAN-'  
'OHMIGOD THEY KISSED"  
'GRAY HELPED! HECK YOU CAN STAY NUDE AS LONG AS YOU WANT!'

XxX-XxX-XxX-


End file.
